


What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horror, Death, M/M, Murder, Prompt Based, Violence, loosely based off Scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: “I can see you… but you can’t see me. I’ll paint you from head to toe in red, display your guts along the railings like tinsel and watch the life drain from your eyes.”Murderer: [on phone] I can see you.Hyungwon: ...Murderer: ...Hyungwon: Do I look good?





	What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is! Day 6 prompt for this series!  
> This is also a pretty heavy fic, so I'm lowkey not expecting a lot of people to read it lmao  
> TW; violence, death, murder - please, please do not read if you are triggered by these things!   
> After this point, it's really a read at your own risk.  
> On that note, enjoy!

“Minhyuk, tell me again why I’m here, at your house on a Thursday night, drinking vodka straight from the bottle. And tell me why it just tastes like water.” Hyungwon said flatly, staring down the neck of the vodka bottle in his hand. Minhyuk let out a laugh.

“Okay, funny story, when I was about 14 I stole that bottle from my parents and drank from it. I hated the taste of it, so I emptied it out in the bathroom sink and refilled it with water. They still have no clue five years later.” Minhyuk replied, getting up and getting another bottle of vodka.

“Please tell me that one actually has liquor in it. _Please_.” Hyungwon begged, lifting his cup for Minhyuk to pour the liquor into it. Minhyuk did, then lifted the bottle to his own lips and took a sip, coughing as the vodka burned his throat.

“Oh yeah, probably better if you mix it with orange juice.” Hyungwon snickered, thankful that his cup already had orange juice in it.

“Yeah, sure thing. Gimme,” Minhyuk took Hyungwon’s cup from his hands and took a sip, Hyungwon whining as the cup was taken from his hands. “Ugh, thank you.” Minhyuk passed the cup back, practically empty.

“You drank nearly all of it! Come on, let’s go get some more liquor. If I’m gonna stay here for any longer than half an hour with all these fuckwits, then I’m gonna need to be smashed.” Hyungwon said, getting up and dragging Minhyuk with him into the kitchen. They made their way to the kitchen, weaving through the throng of people that Minhyuk had invited to his house for a party. Why Minhyuk had decided that today was a good day to hold a party, especially when two of his classmates had been murdered and he had been close to being murdered, he had no idea, but he was thankful to Minhyuk for trying to get his mind off it. Hyungwon shook his head to clear his mind of the memories, they were still too fresh in his mind.

“Hey, Changkyunnie! Pass us some of that orange juice over there!” Minhyuk called as he entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately set on the youngest in their group. Changkyun turned around, grinning as he passed the orange juice to Minhyuk.

“Hey guys! Great party Minhyuk, I’m glad school’s been cancelled until further notice,” Changkyun said, walking over to them as he spoke. Hyungwon stiffened slightly at the mention of school being cancelled, since he was pretty much one of the reasons that school had been suspended. Minhyuk glanced at Hyungwon and placed a hand on his back, rubbing slow circles into it. Hyungwon relaxed at Minhyuk’s touch, and he was infinitely glad that he was his best friend. Especially after what happened the night before, with Hoseok.

“Thanks, Changkyunnie, but maybe it might be a little too wild? I should send Hyunwoo to scare everyone off, they think he’s scary, it’s hilarious since he’s such a huge softie towards us.” Minhyuk mused, passing Hyungwon the orange juice and vodka. Hyungwon was glad that Minhyuk had given him something to do, his mind was racing at the memories from last night.

 

_“I’ll be over as soon as I can, traffic is a bit wild at the moment, but I’ll do my best! Just get ready so you can just jump in the car and we can be off.” Minhyuk said, his voice calming Hyungwon._

_“Alright, I’ll see you shortly Min.” Hyungwon said and hung up, pocketing his phone and packing his bag. He was staying at Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s place for the weekend, since his dad was out of town for three days and the murder of Jimin and Yoongi had shaken him a bit more than he would like to admit. It was also the anniversary of his mother’s murder in a couple of days, and that was why his dad left town. It’s only been a year since she passed, but the wound was still fresh to his father, and if leaving town helped him cope with it, then so be it. He had Minhyuk, as well as Hoseok, to help him though the next few days._

_He had just began packing his bag when his phone rang again, this time from a private number. He ignored it, if it was important, they’d leave a message. He packed his pyjamas, a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans, not forgetting underwear and socks. He was about to head into the bathroom to pack his toothbrush and skin care products when his phone rang again. It was the private number again. He sighed and answered it, thinking it might be his dad calling from a hotel or something._

_“Hello?”_

_“Hello, Hyungwon.” The voice was deep, making him think of Changkyun._

_“Changkyun, is this you?” Hyungwon walked into the bathroom, turning the light on._

_“No, I’m not Changkyun.” The voice replied, chuckling on the other end. When he listened harder, it really didn’t sound like Changkyun. Besides, Changkyun’s caller ID would have showed up on the screen rather than a private number._

_“Then who are you? Hoseok? Is this some stupid prank call?” Hyungwon pulled out his toiletries bag from under the sink, unzipping it and opening the cupboard next to his sink._

_“I just want to ask you a few questions, you know, talk to you for a little bit.” Hyungwon sighed, thinking it was Hoseok. And besides, the deep voice was kind of sexy, especially if it was coming from Hoseok._

_“Oh? What kind of questions? And Hoseok, this thing you’re doing with your voice, it’s kind of sexy. Giving me goose bumps.” Hyungwon replied, pressing his phone against his shoulder and ear as he began packing his skin care products._

_“What’s your favourite scary movie? What movie gets your heart racing, the fear flowing through your veins?” The person asked. Hyungwon frowned, Hoseok knew that he didn’t watch those stupid horror movies. He didn’t like them at all, especially not after his mother was murdered._

_“That’s a stupid question, Hoseok, you know I don’t like horror movies.”_

_“Why don’t you like them?”_

_“Because they’re stupid, you know, and you should also know why I don’t like them.” Hyungwon stopped packing his toiletries, holding the phone in his hand. He stood up straight and walked back into his bedroom and looked out the window, looking for Minhyuk’s blue car._

_“I would know, if I was Hoseok.” Hyungwon froze._

_“…” Hyungwon was deathly silent, barely breathing._

_“Because I’m not Hoseok.” The voice turned sinister and Hyungwon’s breathing picked up._

_“Whoever you are, I don’t fucking care anymore, wherever you are, stop. Just stop.” Hyungwon said._

_“Aw, don’t you look pretty with that scared look on your face?” the voice purred, Hyungwon freezing again._

_“How do you know what I look like? You can’t even see me,” Hyungwon breathed, stepping slowly away from the window._

_“Ah, but here’s the thing, I can. I can see you from where I am. And you look especially delightful, the fear all over your pretty face, stepping slowly backwards from the window… ah, so beautiful…” the voice rambled, Hyungwon bolting from his room to the front door, wanting to make sure that it was locked. That this freak couldn’t get inside. When he got to the front door and found it open, a whimper left his lips. He heard the man on the other end chuckle, making the fear in his veins turn to ice._

_“I can see you… but you can’t see me. I’ll paint you from head to toe in red, display your guts along the railings like tinsel and watch the life drain from your eyes.” Hyungwon whipped his head around, looking for the man, looking for anywhere he could be hiding. His eyes scanned around the room frantically, looking for a place_ he _could hide. But it was no use, he was too tall, he wouldn't fit anywhere._

_“Fuck!” Hyungwon cursed, hearing the man chuckle on the other end of the phone. Hyungwon went to run outside, hoping that just getting outside and running would be of help, but as he got to the front door, a man in a white mask stepped in front of him._

_“Boo.” Was all he said and Hyungwon ran towards the kitchen, wanting to grab a knife to defend himself. The man followed Hyungwon, a knife dangling from one of his hands, swinging it lightly as he walked. Hyungwon reached the kitchen island but found none of the knives in their place._

_“Fuck!” Hyungwon shouted, running through the other kitchen entry way, the one that leads into their dining room. He went to rush over to the sliding door that lead to their patio, but the guy grabbed his wrist. He screamed and tried to wrench his hand free, but the man’s grip on his arm was too strong. He felt the man pull him towards him, the fear in his veins making his body feel weak. His body crashed against the man’s, he struggled against the man’s grip, wrenching his arm and body against the grip. Hyungwon managed to jab an elbow into the man’s stomach, causing him to loosen his grip enough for Hyungwon to run off. He kept screaming out help, running towards his bedroom. He tried slamming the door shut, but the man jammed his arm into the door, preventing Hyungwon from closing it completely._

_“Stop it! What do you want? Leave me alone!” Hyungwon yelled, his breathing erratic and hands shaking as he tried to keep the door closed. But the man was too strong, shoving hard against the door and causing Hyungwon’s think body to crash to the floor. He let out a shout of pain as he landed harshly on the wooden floor._

_“I want to see your insides painting the walls!” the man shouted, kneeling over Hyungwon and pressing the blade against Hyungwon’s cheek, slicing it hard enough to sting and draw blood. Hyungwon whimpered, struggling against the strength of the man on top of him. The man raised his arm, the knife pointed towards Hyungwon’s chest, he was prepared the scream as he was stabbed, but the man froze, looking out the window. He jumped off Hyungwon, running out of his room and out of the house. Hyungwon laid there wondering why he bolted, and then he heard it._

_Police sirens._

_Someone had heard him screaming for help. His body relaxed completely, the shaking taking over his every movement as the sobs began to leave his body. He was still here. He was alive. Suddenly, his window opened, and he jumped, a half scream and half sob left his lips. When he looked over, he saw Hoseok’s bulky frame and he jumped up, leaping into his boyfriend’s arms. He buried his head into the crook of Hoseok’s neck, breathing in his scent. It calmed him down._

_“Baby, what’s wrong? I heard screaming as I was on my way here.” Hoseok whispered into Hyungwon’s hair, cradling Hyungwon._

_“I—a man, he tried—I nearly died!” Hyungwon wailed, gripping Hoseok tighter. Hyungwon heard something fall to the floor, and he opened his eyes to see what it was. It was a burner phone. Hyungwon froze. Why on earth would Hoseok need a burner phone? Nobody uses burner phones these days, especially when he has no need for one. He slowly backed away from Hoseok, watching as Hoseok’s face changed from worry to confusion as he watched Hyungwon back away._

_“Wonnie?” Hoseok took a step forward, but Hyungwon took two more backwards._

_“N-No, don’t. Why-why do you have a burner phone? Why?” Hyungwon stammered. Hoseok’s face changed to an indecipherable emotion._

_“It’s not what you think, Wonnie. It’s—” Hyungwon didn’t let Hoseok finish. He bolted from his room to the front door, wrenching it open and screaming as the mask that the man was wearing was there the moment he opened the door. The mask was moved down as the person holding up the mask screamed as well. When Hyungwon looked into the eyes of the person, he relaxed visibly and quickly, his body almost collapsing onto the floor if Hyunwoo hadn’t caught him._

_“Hyungwon! Are you alright? What happened to your face?” Hyunwoo asked, lifting Hyungwon up._

_“I-I… there’s a man inside, Hoseok, I was nearly killed—” Hyungwon took a deep breath. Hyunwoo looked almost murderous._

_“Oh my god, Hyungwon!”_

_“Minhyuk! Come here, take Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo called, passing a weak limbed Hyungwon to Minhyuk. Hyungwon gripped onto Minhyuk tightly, sobbing loudly into his chest. Minhyuk cradled Hyungwon as he sobbed, letting all the stress and fear from the night melt away into the salty tears streaming down his face. Minhyuk watched in horror as his brother led Hoseok out in handcuffs, Hoseok struggling against Hyunwoo._

_“I didn’t do it! Just, let me go! Hyungwon! I didn’t do it, believe me, Hyungwon!” Hoseok shouted as he was dragged away. Hyungwon buried himself closer to Minhyuk, ignoring Hoseok._

“—won? Hyungwon? Are you alright?” Minhyuk’s voice pulled him from the memory. Hyungwon’s eyes refocused, staring into Minhyuk’s worried brown eyes. Even Changkyun was looking at him with concern, having heard the entire story from Minhyuk earlier that day.

“I—no, I need to be alone. Min, I love you, but this party was a bad idea. I can’t stop thinking about last night, it’s driving me insane.” Hyungwon said, picking up a cup and downing its entire contents.

“Then being alone is the last thing you need, come, I’ll get Hyunwoo to scare people off.” Minhyuk said quietly, leading Hyungwon away from the kitchen. He sat him down in the big, plush armchair after chasing a couple making out, out of the chair. Changkyun came by with a mug of tea.

“Thank you, Changkyunnie. Why tea?” Hyungwon asked as Changkyun took a seat on the armrest, watching Minhyuk tell everyone that the party’s over and that Hyunwoo is on his way to bust everyone for underage drinking. They scattered pretty quickly.

“Liquor is the last thing you need for your nerves, they’re already in overdrive as it is. I found some of Minhyuk’s bullshit camomile tea, hopefully that will calm you down.” Changkyun explained, high fiving a few guys that walked past. Hyungwon sipped on his tea quietly, watching Minhyuk flutter around the living room, chasing people out.

“Thank you, again. Mostly for just being here.” Hyungwon cradled the mug in his hands, closing his eyes.

“It’s nothing, we all care for you, Hyungwon, and what happened last night is terrifying for us too. We could have lost you. But we didn’t, and the best thing we can do is be there for you.” Changkyun placed his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, rubbing it slowly. Hyungwon relaxed even more, starting to feel tired. They stayed in comfortable silence until Minhyuk came back, announcing that everyone had been shooed off.

“It’s only us, plus Changkyunnie’s _boyfriend~_ ” Minhyuk teased, making Changkyun go red.

“ _Minhyuk!_ Jooheon is not my boyfriend!” Changkyun whisper yelled, overly aware about how quiet Minhyuk’s place became. Minhyuk snickered, moving towards his TV to set up a movie. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk turned on the TV, opening Netflix and going to the horror category.

“Minhyuk, no, please. You know I don’t like horror movies.” Hyungwon said, curling his knees underneath him as he settled more comfortably into the chair.

“Neither does Jooheon,” Minhyuk winked at Changkyun, who blushed and moved to the couch. Jooheon walked into the room with bags of chips and some drinks. He placed them on the table before sitting shoulder to shoulder with Changkyun, who’s blush darkened. Minhyuk motioned for Hyungwon to get up, sitting down when Hyungwon stood up and gestured for Hyungwon to sit on his lap.

“Minhyuk, why are you like this?” Hyungwon mumbled, climbing into Minhyuk’s lap anyway.

“’Cause I’m your best friend, you love me, and you don’t know what you’d do without me.” Minhyuk replied, choosing _Halloween_ and hitting play. Hyungwon sighed and cuddled into Minhyuk, watching the movie. Jooheon let out whimpers and screams as they watched the movie, clinging onto Changkyun and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Hyungwon glanced over at them, chuckling at how red Changkyun’s face was. Hyungwon jumped and Jooheon screamed when someone rang the doorbell. Minhyuk sighed, slightly pushing Hyungwon off him so he could answer the door. When he came back, he motioned for Hyungwon to follow him.

“ _Hoseok_? Why is he here? Why are you here?” Hyungwon said, crossing his arms. Earlier today, he and Hoseok had a fight when he ran into him this morning in the hallway at school.

_Minhyuk hadn’t left Hyungwon’s side the entire morning, worried about the state of his friend. It’s not every day that you’re nearly murdered and your boyfriend is taken into custody as the main suspect of the murders that had happened two nights before. But what had shaken Hyungwon last night, other than nearly being murdered, was that he received a phone call from another private number._

_It had been the same voice of the person who had called him before trying to kill him._

_“Poor Hoseok, being locked up for no good reason other than the testimony of a little wimpy liar like you.” The voice sneered, making Hyungwon’s breathing speed up._

_“No! Leave me alone!” Hyungwon cried, causing Minhyuk to run over to Hyunwoo’s door, knocking on it and bashing on it. The voice on the other end of the phone laughed._

_“You’ll never catch me. Not you, not that friend of yours and not that butch cop of a brother.”_

_“Hyunwoo, get the fuck out of that room!”_

_“What do you want from me? Just fuck off!” Hyungwon cried, gripping his phone, causing his knuckles to go white._

_“I want to see you dead, like your whore of a mother.” Hyungwon sobbed, dropping the phone when the line went dead. He dropped to the floor, burying his face in his palms as he sobbed. He felt Minhyuk’s arms go around him, rubbing his arms and trying to calm him._

_The sound of some dumbasses screaming as they ran down the hall startled him back into reality, looking up to see what the cause of the screaming was. When a person ran past him dressed head to toe in black, wearing the same mask that the killer had been wearing, he jumped and pressed himself against the lockers, placing a hand over his racing heart. Minhyuk noticed Hyungwon’s state and moved to comfort him._

_“Hyung—” he began._

_“I’m fine, Min, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” Hyungwon said, rushing off. He turned the corner and bumped into Hoseok._

_“Hyungwon.”_

_“Hoseok. I—when did you get here?” Hyungwon asked, moving away from Hoseok’s arms. Hoseok’s face fell into a light frown at the lack of physical contact from Hyungwon._

_“They let me out this morning, I checked out. The phone that they used as evidence against me, they traced the number and I didn’t call you. It wasn’t me Won, you have to believe me.”_

_“I don’t know who to believe. I’m sorry, Hoseok, but I can’t do this.”_

_“You can’t do what, be intimate with me? Want to touch me? What can’t you do, Won?” Hoseok asked, stepping closer and reaching for Hyungwon’s hand. Hyungwon pulled it away, looking at Hoseok with slight fear in his eyes._

_“Really? My own boyfriend, can’t even be intimate with me. What’s your deal?”_

_“You know what? Perhaps last night really scared me and brought up memories of my mother’s murder. Perhaps I don’t want to be intimate after something like that.” Hyungwon said, his eyes hardening._

_“Hyungwon, it’s been a year since your mother passed,” Hoseok sighed. “And you know, my mother left my father around a year ago too. It’s life, Won, you have to get past it.”_

_“Fuck you, Hoseok. Your mother left your father, your mother isn’t lying in a fucking cemetery, rotting away into nothing but bones and dust. Just… fuck you. Leave me alone.” Hyungwon stormed off to the bathroom, ignoring Hoseok calling after him._

“Listen, Hyungwon, we need to talk. I just want to talk to you.” Hoseok said, looking honest and earnest. Hyungwon sighed, caving.

“I’ll give you ten minutes in my room before I come barging in and kicking you out of my house, Hoseok.” Minhyuk growled, walking back into the living room. Hyungwon led Hoseok into Minhyuk’s bedroom, shutting the door behind Hoseok once he entered.

“Listen, Won, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you like that. I didn’t mean to push you like that, it’s completely fine that you don’t want to be intimate.” Hoseok apologised. Hyungwon sighed, walking towards Hoseok and hugged him.

“I—it’s okay, Hoseok. I just wasn’t in a right state of mind yesterday. I shouldn’t have turned you into the cops, it wasn’t right. I do want to be intimate with you, I’m just afraid.” Hyungwon whispered the last part, nuzzling Hoseok’s neck.

“Why are you afraid?” Hoseok whispered, running his hands down Hyungwon’s sides. Hyungwon sighed appreciatively, gripping Hoseok’s shirt.

“That I’m not pretty enough for you, that once you see me naked, you’ll leave me.”

“Hyungwonnie, you’ll always be beautiful to me.” Hoseok pulled away and kissed Hyungwon. Hyungwon sighed into the kiss, pushing Hoseok backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed, causing Hyungwon to fall on top of Hoseok. Hoseok smiled into the kiss, sliding his hands underneath Hyungwon’s shirt and pulling it off.

As they were putting their clothes back on, Hyungwon snuck some kisses as they changed. Hoseok chuckled, kissing Hyungwon back. Even if they hadn’t had sex _sex_ , it had felt good to be intimate with Hoseok, although it was a little uncomfortable for Hyungwon in the beginning. But Hoseok’s gentle hands and kind words eased him into the mood, making him less uncomfortable.

“Who did you call?” Hyungwon asked, jumping back into his jeans.

“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked, looking at Hyungwon questioningly.

“When you were in jail, you know, how they give you one call? I was wondering who you called.” Hyungwon explained, sitting on the bed once he was fully dressed. Hoseok moved to stand in front of him, his back facing the door.

“You still don’t think I did it, do you?” Hoseok asked, a frown forming on his face.

“I, no, of course not. I just think that if you had called me, it would deter me from thinking it had been you. It would have thrown me off the trail of who it was, you know?”

“I called my dad, actually. I kind of had to let him know what had happened to me, but Hyungwon… I’m a little insulted that you still think I did it.”

“I’m saying I don’t think you—oh _God_.” Hyungwon whispered.

“Hyungwon, aren’t you listening?” Hyungwon backed away slowly, eyes wide and scared. Hoseok tilted his head.

“ _Oh God,_ Hoseok look out--!” Hyungwon shouted, pointing just over Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok turned around and was greeted with two quick stabs to his chest. Hyungwon cried out, his limbs frozen. Hyungwon finally regained control of his limbs when Hoseok slumped lifeless onto the bed, leaping up and elbowing the killer in the face. He heard the killer grunt, clutching his face as Hyungwon bolted out of Minhyuk’s room, slamming the door on his way out. He ran out into the living room, begging, hoping and _praying_ that his friends were still alive and not brutally mutilated on Minhyuk’s couches. He tripped over something on his way to the living room, falling to his hands and knees. He looked behind him to see what had tripped him and he let out a scream.

_Jooheon._

“Oh, _fuck_. Minhyuk! Changkyun! Hyunwoo! Where are you?” Hyungwon yelled, getting up and running into the living room. The sight made him gag. There was blood all over the grey couches, chips, chocolate and drinks _everywhere¸_ the TV screen was smashed, and the wooden coffee table had been crushed. He couldn’t see Minhyuk or Changkyun anywhere, so he decided to run into the kitchen, only to be faced with the killer. Hyungwon skidded to a halt, preparing to turn around and run towards the front door when he slammed into a warm body. He opened his eyes and was faced with Hoseok.

“Oh, _God_ , Hoseok, you’re alive, oh my God—” Hyungwon was cut off by his arm being yanked backwards, effectively pulling him into the chest of the killer. Hyungwon struggled against the grip, turning around and yanking the mask off the killer. His body froze and the mask fell from his hand in shock, staring at the face behind the mask.

“T- _Taehyung!?_ ” Kim Taehyung, his class’s resident quiet nerd, and a fanatic of movies. He was also, coincidentally, friends with the other two students who had been killed, Jimin and Yoongi. Taehyung gave him a sinister smile, letting him go by shoving him into the counter island. Hyungwon braced himself against the counter, his back facing it.

“Hoseok, call the fucking police or something!” Hyungwon shouted, glancing over at Hoseok. Hoseok grinned just as sinister as Taehyung, lifting a small box, holding down a button as he spoke.

“ _Hello, Hyungwon_.” The voice of the killer came through the speaker, Hyungwon’s blood going cold.

“N-No, no way…” Hyungwon whispered, glad he had a good grip on the counter.

“Ah, all along, you were right about me. You know, being a killer. Too bad they didn’t have enough evidence to keep me locked up.”

“ _Fuck you_.” Hyungwon spat venomously, anger taking over the fear. Oh, Hyungwon was still terrified, but he was pissed that Hoseok had the guts to lie to him. Try to kill him.

“But baby, we already played that game. And you _lost_.” Taehyung snickered.

“Oh, so we’re not a virgin anymore?”

“Definitely not.”

“What game? What _fucking_ game are you talking about?” Hyungwon yelled, slowly moving one of his hands slowly towards the draw he knew held a knife.

“The one where you play for your life. Am I Going to Die Today? You lose, you die. You win, you _die._ ” Taehyung laughed, walking towards Hoseok and stabbing him in the arm. Hoseok let out a shout, taking the knife from Taehyung and stabbing him in the waist, missing vital organs. Taehyung let out a shout.

“You guys are _fucked up_.” Hyungwon said, gripping a knife and lunging forward with it, impaling Taehyung deeply in his shoulder. He screamed, giving Hyungwon the chance to grab the phone that was sitting on the counter by the window and he bolted.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he heard Hoseok yell. Hyungwon ran outside, running to hide in the bushes by the back fence. He quickly called the cops, informing them of what was going on. He heard Hoseok slam the back door open, calling out for him. He jumped out of his skin, and his hiding place, when his phone rang. Loudly. He forgot to turn his phone off silent, and he cursed, realising that he probably just sealed his fate. Hoseok’s name showed up on the screen, so he answered.

“ _I can see you, Hyungwon. You’re not doing a very good job at hiding in the fucking bushes._ ” Hoseok chuckled, watching as Hyungwon stayed in the bushes.

“…” Hyungwon didn’t say a word.

“…” Hoseok could hear Hyungwon breathing.

“Do I look good?” Hyungwon said, walking out of his hiding place. He knew it was a risky decision, but he could hear the sirens coming. He might just make it through the night. Might.

“ _Oh, baby, you’ve always looked good. But you would look so much prettier if you we_ re painted in red.” He could hear Hoseok clearly without the phone, as he was getting closer and closer. Hoseok was nearly in front of him when his eyes widened.

“Hey, Hoseok!” Hoseok turned around at the sound of his name being called and stumbled backwards when the bullet from the gun held in Minhyuk’s hands slammed into his chest. Hyungwon tripped trying to get out of the way, falling onto his ass and quickly crawling away once he regained control of his limbs.

“Hyungwon! Oh my god, you’re okay, you’re okay, fuck where’s Changkyun, I can’t _believe--!_ ” Minhyuk yelled as he ran over to Hyungwon, dropping to his knees and cradling Hyungwon’s face in his hands, dropping the gun in the process.

“Minhyuk, oh _Minhyuk_ , I’m so glad to see you, where did you even get that gun?” Hyungwon threw his arms around Minhyuk.

“My father, I knew he had one in his office and when I saw that motherfucker walk in with that ridiculous outfit, I knew I had to go and grab it. I told the other two to hide while I went and grabbed it and I haven’t seen them since.” Minhyuk explained, hugging Hyungwon back.

“Oh, how I love a reunion. Too bad it’s not gonna last much longer.” Hoseok sneered, pointing the gun directly at Minhyuk’s head.

“No, you will fucking _not_.” Another shot rang out into the night, Hoseok dropping the gun and collapsing onto the ground. Blood seeped from a bullet hole in his shoulder, groaning as he held a hand to it. Hyungwon and Minhyuk looked up to see Kihyun, Hyunwoo’s boyfriend lowering a gun.

“ _Kihyun_?” Minhyuk’s voice was a whisper, barely reaching Hyungwon’s ears. Kihyun rushed towards them, police in uniforms and several paramedics rushing out of Minhyuk’s back door. The paramedics rushed over to Hoseok, quickly bandaging the wound before Kihyun slapped cuffs onto him. He passed Hoseok over to another officer before walking over to the pair of boys hugging on the ground, awe, confusion and fear on their faces.

“Are you boys alright?” Kihyun asked softly, kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on their shoulders. At that point of contact, both Hyungwon and Minhyuk burst into sobs, relief sweeping through their systems and the tension left their bodies.

They were finally safe.

 

_Six Months Later_

 

It had been six months since Hoseok and Taehyung had been arrested for murder. Taehyung had been lucky with Hyungwon’s stab, it had missed everything vital and hadn’t been that deep. It had been mostly shock that caused him to collapse, and Hyungwon regretted not trying harder to stab him. There was a trial going on for them both, with Hyungwon as their main witness, and it was stressful as fuck. He just wanted the fuckers jailed for life, away from him and his life. When he and Minhyuk had met up with Changkyun, they got his point of view on the events of that night.

_Changkyun had been hiding in the linen closet during the whole fiasco, trying to stifle his screams and sobs as he watched Jooheon get stabbed several times, falling to the ground and watched as Jooheon’s eyes had met his, the sparkle that was usually in them, fading as his life did. When Jooheon closed his eyes, he let out quiet sobs, his body shaking. When he had heard Kihyun, his men and the paramedics burst into the house, he leaped out of his hiding place and called their attention._

_“Changkyun! Oh my, thank Christ you’re safe. Hey! I need a stretcher over here immediately! This one’s lost a lot of blood and is unconscious!” Kihyun yelled, rushing over to him, fluttering about him like a worried parent._

_“I-I’m fine, but M-Minhyuk and H-Hyungwon are out there!” Changkyun pointed towards the backyard. They all froze as they heard Minhyuk yell and a gunshot go off. Changkyun had stayed with Jooheon, watching as the paramedics quickly assessed him, laid him on a stretcher and rushed him out the door. He followed the paramedics, jumping into the back of the ambulance as they piled in with Jooheon._

_“W-Will he live?” Changkyun asked._

_“His wounds are deep, but they missed everything vital. He’ll live.” Changkyun slumped in his seat, relief crashing over his body like waves._

_He’ll live._

And live he did. The moment Jooheon was allowed visitors that weren’t family, and he was able to sit up and walk around, Changkyun visited and smashed his lips against Jooheon’s. Jooheon had stayed frozen for a moment before kissing back, smiling into the kiss as Changkyun did. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together, breaths mingling.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re alive,” Changkyun whispered.

“I’m really, really fucking glad I am too. I didn’t want to die not telling you how I felt. I wanted to tell you how much I liked you when I met your eyes through the crack in the door, but I couldn’t speak. I was so _scared_ that I was going to die.” Jooheon rambled, cradling Changkyun’s face. Changkyun leaned into the touch, sighing happily.

“I was absolutely terrified. When I saw you close your eyes, I thought you had died. If I hadn’t heard Kihyun bust through the front door, I was sure I was going to be killed next as I’m positive I was screaming at some point. I can’t remember.”

“I’m glad we’re both here now, and when I’m out of here, I’m taking you on a date.” Changkyun smiled brightly at Jooheon, kissing him again.

Minhyuk was accompanying Hyungwon to Hoseok and Taehyung’s trial, hoping that they’d hear the verdict today. Hyunwoo and Kihyun were coming along too, Kihyun as another witness and Hyunwoo as the supportive boyfriend/older brother figure. Hyungwon was clutching Minhyuk’s hand like a lifeline, with Minhyuk squeezing back just as hard.

“Hoseok Shin, Taehyung Kim, I declare you both guilty with three cases of first-degree murder and two attempted first-degree murders. You are both sentenced for life.” The judge declared. Hyungwon felt the relief course through him in waves, his grip on Minhyuk’s hand loosening. They were going to be put behind bars for life. They were going to get the punishment they deserve.

Hyungwon was finally safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, _man_ what a ride!  
>  Sorry it took so long to upload this, I kind of had a bit too much fun writing it hahaha...   
> Anyway, I'll hopefully be greeting you all again tomorrow with another fic!  
> Deuces y'all
> 
> [come and shout at me on twitter @kinkywonn or on tumblr hoseoksandchangkyuns!]


End file.
